


野画眉 5

by bieshuohua



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bieshuohua/pseuds/bieshuohua
Summary: 5 说你别爱我——第一次吵架是什么情形？因为什么？
Kudos: 1





	野画眉 5

恶心变态，死同性恋。

有人从窗户外朝我们扔石头，我们这桌旁边的玻璃啪的一声粉碎，那块石头擦着何滚滚的前额飞过，他面前的汤碗哗啦啦洒进一堆玻璃碴子，反着光的扎眼。

我勃然大怒，一只脚蹬上齐我腰高的窗台就要跳出去，但是何滚滚突然从鼻子里发了一声轻笑，把我瞬间勃发的斗志都笑软了。“笑个几把啊？”我一肚子火，回过头却被他额头上新鲜滴血的伤口闪了一下。石头都拣带刺儿的扔，真了不起。我啧了一声，赶紧从桌上抽纸，快碰到的时候才突然想起来怕不干净，我转身想找饭馆老板要纱布，胳膊却被人拉住了。

“消停会吧，烦不烦。”何滚滚用另一只手草率地抹了一下伤口流血的地方，看得我都替他哆嗦。我人给他拦了下来，只能扯脖子喊我马仔蒲草，刚叫他一声何滚滚就嘘我：“人家小蒲刚就冲出去追那人去了，你瞎吗。”

那还差不多，不愧是我家最有眼力见儿的马仔。我气刚平了一点，结果被何滚滚不咸不淡地瞥了一眼，气又不顺了。这人淡定得简直莫名其妙，我一时气得无话可说，被何滚滚硬拽着坐下来，看着他的汤勺伸进我碗里时还下意识向他那边推了推。

“你不爱听，我保证以后不再让你听到这些话了。”何滚滚专心致志地喝掉我半碗汤，把最后一块羊肉舀进我勺子里，突然抬起眼睛对我说。

我忿忿地把筷子一摔：“操，你都不许我去堵他们嘴，怎么保证我听不到？！”

“谁说我不堵他们嘴？”何滚滚皱起眉头噎了我一句。我突然意识到眼前的人也不是什么善茬儿，想了想就作罢了，可心里是过不去的，总归为着不能亲手收拾那群杂碎而心有不甘。我暗自打定主意，再碰见嘴里不干不净的人我说什么也要动手教训。

那时候我的想法比他简单太多。老实说那些指着我们同性恋身份骂人的话，在当时的我看来和骂我别的并没有什么区别，并不会因此而觉得折损了自尊——但何滚滚就不是这样。一向他受到任何侮辱时都不会有那么平静的反应，是我太过简单，又太相信他了，所以当何滚滚提出会解决的时候我下意识的没再多想这回事，更没发觉他反常态度下掩藏了多少不安。

现在偶尔回想起何滚滚当时那声笑，想起他额头带血，垂着眼睛一口一口喝着羊汤，连手都不抖的样子，我总会后知后觉的特别难过。

同性恋这回事，哪怕到了最后，何滚滚都会觉得是他害了我。

意识到这一点是有一天和他痛痛快快滚了回床单之后，我俩肩膀碰着肩膀趴在床板上吸烟，把烟灰比着往地上掸。

他一直到抽完自己那支烟，才和我说今天是他生日。我第一反应是他生日的一整天居然都用来和我混，一下子心情就特别好，顺口问寿星你多大了，他回给我那个数字让我没忍住卧槽出声。他也不计较，眯了眯眼睛，搂着我肩膀说，叫叔叔。我起一身鸡皮疙瘩，边掀他手边笑，说我他妈真叫都不亏，老妖精。

老妖精怒了，老妖精把我扑倒要吸人血。我高高兴兴地任他扑咬，像放任一只心爱的小狗狗那样，可是何滚滚慢慢地停了下来，我能感觉他还激动着，被子里无遮无拦，两根勃发的东西硬碰硬地打招呼，但是他好像突然精神和肉体分离了一样，露出一种我不认识的表情来。

“哎你不是吧……”我把他的腰搂紧，迫使他将全身重量压在我身上，偏过头对着他耳朵说话，“……又不会真嫌你老。我还恨不得能跟你一边老。”

我紧着为了安慰他，真说出来才知道有多肉麻，我觉得何滚滚肯定有点被我恶心到。反正也已经恶心了，我当时想，不怕更恶心一点。

“我爱你。”我憋了一口气，把这三个字轻轻送进他的耳朵。

他一动不动，如果没聋他肯定是听见了，可是等他反应的时间太煎熬了，没过几秒我就沉不住气，拿他倚着的那边肩膀顶他一下：“喂喂……”

他的手扶到我颈边，霍然撑起上半身。头发散着，过长的刘海拂着我的脸，我们根本看不清彼此的表情。

“别爱。”

我也没聋。

可我认真怀疑了三秒我耳朵是不是出问题了。

要不然我就得承认，有史以来示爱后能得到的最惨结果竟如此不幸被我遇到了。

不是“我不爱你”，甚至不是“谢谢你”，而是“别爱”。

“我也喜欢你。”他甚至还若无其事地找补道，“可是你这么年轻，我不会是你这辈子喜欢上的唯一一个人，你还有的是机会和别人说同样的话。过几年再见我，说不定你连孩子都有了。”

可不是。我这才恍然大悟，何滚滚几时怕过我嫌他老，明明是他自己总嫌我年轻。

“何滚滚我操你大爷的你有病吧？”我怒极反笑，差点要给他鼓鼓掌，“连我以后孩子都他妈想好了，你他妈可真牛逼！”

“那不然呢？”他语气一点不为所动，垂下来的头发还是照样扎着我的脸，“一辈子给人戳着你脊梁骨说你撒霸王就是个死基佬同性恋是吗？”

“哦，而且他们还不一定知道你是上面那个，说不定还有更难听的，”他凑近了我，热气呵在我的眼皮上，像一块预兆厄运的乌云朝我压下来，“说你恶心，说你给男人玩烂了逼的，脏货破鞋狗都嫌……”

他慢悠悠地对我说着一堆不堪入耳的话，自打上回在羊汤馆之后我再没听过的类似的话。我想叫他停下，但发出的就只有我自己牙齿的打颤声。

我这才发现，那些恶毒的句子在我脑子里莫名其妙生了根，其实一直都在。

但我不怕这个，我知道我发抖是因为什么。那时候我大概知道了他背着我一直都在承受着什么东西。但我刚被他浇了一盆冷水，没办法说出更肉麻的话来了，所以何滚滚一定当我是怕了那些污言秽语，再一次被我掀翻了干进去的时候，他格外配合我，让怎么就怎么。“我心疼你。”第二次高潮来临，他满脸都是水，整个人已经被我肏软了，自己掰着腿，咬着我的嘴唇勾着我的舌头重复，“我心疼你。”

“老子真用你心疼。”我舔他湿漉漉的眼窝，把自己埋进他热熟的身子里发狠。他手指摸着我的头发，太温情的触感让我有点受不了，另一只手顺到我脖子捏我后颈上的肉，令我愈发难以忍受。我在心里把所有狠话都骂出来了，但在他面前我只敢怒喘，我知道我被看成幼兽，被他用温暖如珠蚌的肉体包裹着全部来爱护，何滚滚可真他妈像足了一个宽大的母亲，或是同情心泛滥的婊子。

第二天我到理发店去染了个奶奶灰，颜色还不均匀，原因是染到一半的时候我一个盹惊醒，发现我操实在太丑，对我不大主流的审美来说都过分难看了，于是命令他们悬崖勒马。但吹干之后我对着镜子胡乱抓了抓，又觉得哪怕只染了发尖，也好歹是显得沧桑了一些。

“喂，你觉得我染这个颜色是不是显老？” 理发店老板就戳在我身后，我一回头吓得他人一哆嗦。

对方一听这话脸都绿了，不敢回答我。

“你看着至少比你实际年龄年轻五岁，我再显老五六岁，这样一兑咱们俩岁数就差不多了。”何滚滚捏着我发丝打量的时候我这样跟他解释，他貌似被我的新造型惊呆了，本来就爱摸我头发的人，这下更是胡噜起来没完。我有点害臊，说你看够了吧。他飞快地说没有，然后突然又笑起来，咯咯咯的。然后他目光闪了闪，看着我，敛住笑意低骂了声操，按住我后脑勺玩命地亲我。

这头发可真没白染。我一边跟何滚滚亲嘴一边想，这破染发剂沾在他手上的味儿至少一礼拜都洗不下去。


End file.
